


HTCAWOL: Snoggletog

by afterandalasia



Series: Life Built on Snow and Ashes [5]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Crossover, Fanart, Gen, Manip, Snoggletog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Photomanip of Elsa at Snoggletog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HTCAWOL: Snoggletog

**Author's Note:**

> Goes alongside [Chapter 24](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6205909/chapters/17715760) of How to Change a Way of Life, with Elsa experiencing her first Snoggletog in Berk.
> 
> I'm not totally happy with the end result of this (which is at least part of why it's a separate work, and not on the main fic!) but it does give the idea of the dress that Elsa made for herself. And it did give me the sad but, I suppose, unsurprising realisation of just how few pictures of Elsa looking happy there are before she changes into the ice dress.

[Image: Elsa, smiling, in the Great Hall. She wears a black long-sleeved underdress, with a blue-green wrap dress over the top, a blue-green belt, and a wooden broach on her right shoulder.]


End file.
